Uncle Lock
by J.Doodle221B
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around Sherlock and the Watson's daughter
1. Movies

**A/N If you're wondering where I got the name for the Watson's daughter, it's all explained in my one shot titled 'What shall we call her?' Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first little one shot**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters apart from Willow. I also do not own any of the films mentioned in this._

* * *

"Can you watch a film with me?" The little voice of an inquisitive Watson rang through the air.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope and saw the young Willow Watson stood on John's chair, staring at him. She was the spitting image of John and Mary as well as being fairly similar in personality. Willow had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, not unlike her parents but she also had their sense of adventure and always wanted to assist Sherlock on his cases; although he would not allow her at any crime scenes and she was only allowed to assist in certain experiments.

"I'm busy." Sherlock frowned at her before scribbling down something in his notebook.

"Pleeeeease Uncle Lock." Willow begged, climbing off of her father's chair to Sherlock.

"What film do you want to watch?"Sherlock asked, cautiously.

"Brave. Please can you watch it with me? Please!" Willow jumped up and down, pulling at Sherlock's sleeve.

After ten minutes of begging, Willow had finally gotten Sherlock to sit down on the sofa and the opening scene of Brave began to play. Willow had also managed to find ice cream in the fridge and her Uncle had scooped it into two bowls for them to eat as they watched.

"Thank you." Willow beamed, getting a large blob of strawberry ice cream onto her spoon.

Sherlock gave her a small smile as he ate his own. Surprisingly, the film wasn't as disgusting as he had expected it to be a classic damsel in distress who is saved by a prince tale and it turned out not to be. It wasn't a film he would ever want to watch again, but at least he didn't want to rip his own eyes out.

Willow had long since put her empty bowl on the coffee table and was dancing around the room, singing along to the many songs trying to get her Uncle to join in.

"I know you know the words because I've sang them before." Willow told him.

She wasn't lying as Sherlock had picked up on most of the words as the young Watson had been singing them for the past few weeks.

"Of course I don't, Willow." Sherlock denied, but he was unsuccessful in fooling the child.

Willow grabbed his arms and literally dragged him to his feet and with a mixture of begging and puppy eyes, Sherlock found himself singing along with Willow stood on his shoes so that she could dance with him. Somehow, John and Mary's child had this affect on him in which she could eventually persuade Sherlock to do something that he would never usually do, such as sing along to princess films whilst dancing. Within the next half an hour, they were leaping from sofa to chair, pretending to be Merida running away from the bear.

* * *

John and Mary pulled up outside 221 Bakers Street and headed inside to 221b; John silently counting the seventeen steps which had become a habit ever since Sherlock had pointed it out to him. When they opened the door, they defiantly had not expected to see Sherlock and Willow asleep on the sofa with a book in between them. Both Watson's pulled out their phones and snapped a picture of their daughter and her Uncle before waking them up. Willow took a minute to wake up, whereas Sherlock was up within the second John had coughed loudly.

"Come on then, Wills. You need a bath before school tomorrow." John said, collecting up his daughters things and putting them in her bag that Mary was holding open.

"Are you saying I'm smelly?" Willow immediately questioned.

"No, it's just nice to be all fresh for school. Thank you for looking after her, Sherlock." Mary intervened.

Sighing, Willow stood on the sofa and raised her arms so that Sherlock would pick her up which he did.

"Bye bye Uncle Lock." Willow said, hugging his neck.

"It's Sherlock." The consulting detective corrected her.

He put down the small child who put on her blue Finding Nemo bag and began to follow her parents out of 221b.

"Bye Lock." She cheekily repeated before darting out of the room.

"Oi!" Sherlock shouted good-naturedly and his response was a hyena type laugh from the bottom of the stairs.

Once the Watson's had officially cleared out of the flat, Sherlock frowned and sat down at the kitchen table to continue his experiment. He would never admit it, but maybe watching princess films with Willow whilst eating ice cream was more fun that his experiment.

* * *

 **A/N I know it's short, but I know that the next one shot will be longer :D**


	2. Hospital Visits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock :(_

* * *

Willow Watson looked down at her scuffed trainers as she swung her legs bag and forth whilst sitting of the uncomfortable plastic chair. The building reeked of disinfectant which assaulted her nose and everything was so bright that it hurt her eyes. John had received a call from Lestrade to tell him that Sherlock had been injured during a chase and had been rushed to hospital. Her Mum and Dad hadn't told her what had happened to her Uncle, but Willow knew that you had to be really, really sick to end up in hospital. She heard them say the word 'stabbed' and she knew that that was defiantly a bit not good. Her Dad had bought her a packet of polo's and a packet of strawberry laces for her to eat as they awaited news on her Uncle Lock's condition but she had soon grown bored of eating them normally and had now tied the polo's to the end of the strawberry lace's and was trying to eat the polo at the end without using her hands. Lots of the doctors and nurses that had walked by had smile in amusement at her as they watched the young girl attempt to eat the polo at the bottom.

"Eat it properly please, Willow." Her Mum warned her, not in the mood for her antics.

Willow huffed and pushed the sweets back into the packet because if she couldn't eat them like that, she wouldn't eat them at all.

She had just finished retying her shoelace when a doctor walked into the room and called out 'Sherlock Holmes'. Willow's head flew up and she quickly followed her parents through the labyrinth of corridors. The doctor began explaining what was wrong with her uncle but he used too many medical terms for Willow to be able to keep up with the conversation so she stood on her tiptoes in the attempt to look through the window into Sherlock's room. She was too small to see all the way in but she could just make out his curly hair against the paper white pillow.

The doctor walked away and Willow smiled; they could finally go and see him. Her smile quickly vanished when her Dad crouched down to her height and took her hands in his.

"Uncle Lock is going to be really tired when we go in there, Wills. He might not be exactly like the Uncle Lock you know but it's because he's been given a lot of medicine. He's hooked up to a lot of machines and they might seem a little scary but I promise he'll be okay. Just tell me and you don't have to go in." John slowly explained to the innocent child.

"I want to see him." Willow confirmed.

Besides, if she didn't visit him, he might get lonely and she couldn't have that. Her Dad nodded and stood back up before opening the door to let them in. Willow let her Um walk in first so that she could follow and John shut the door behind them.

Willow's dark blue eyes immediately went to her uncle who was lying in the hospital bed looking positively grey against the bright white of the bed sheets. He looked tired but he kept his eyes open and trained on the Watsons so that he did not fall asleep. John pulled up a seat beside Sherlock's bed at one side for Mary and at the other one for himself and Willow. She took his hand and sat down on the chair. It was ridiculous but she felt nervous. Her uncle was larger than life and now he was lying in front of her looking almost defeated; it sent chills down her spine. Willow vowed that she would never get stabbed.

"You shouldn't have gone in without backup." John scolded Sherlock.

"Save the lecture, Lestrade has told me this already." Sherlock replied, but his voice was quieter and lacked its usual authority and bite.

"Well, maybe you need to hear it again." John shot back, his voice dangerously calm.

Willow knew that voice. It was when her Dad was really mad but he was trying to stay calm. He used the same tone of voice with the self-service checkouts at Tesco.

"You don't look very well." Willow chimed in.

"Thanks, Wills." Sherlock smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Willow simply rolled her eyes and ran her nail along the grey clip attached to Sherlock's finger that had now captured her attention. She knew what they were for because she had a teacher training day once and had to go to her Dad's work where he had taught her loads of things. Mostly because she kept asking questions every five minutes.

"I don't think you should get stabbed again because it makes Mum and Dad worried and I can't visit your house because you'll be here." Willow explained to him, entertaining all the adults.

"Whatever you say, Miss Watson." Sherlock smiled.

Willow gave a contented nod and crossed her arms. Then her Dad began to lecture him again, supported by her Mum so she tuned out. She caught her uncle's eye and he smirked at her. He wasn't paying attention to them either.

"Yes, yes, yes, I promise to wait for back up next time." Sherlock repeated, waving his hand to brush the topic away.

John seemed satisfied with the answer and Willow passed Sherlock one of her strawberry lace and polo creations. He looked at her with confusion but she made him take it.

"I promise you'll like it." Willow assured him.

Whilst John signed various documents for Sherlock, Sherlock and Willow were having a race to see who could eat the polo at the end first.

"Honestly, you wouldn't have thought you'd have been stabbed a few hours ago." Mary commented, rolling her eyes.

Sherlock looked at her, only to look straight back at Willow as she flicked a polo in his face.

"Hey!"

"Willow, don't throw polo's at hospital patients." Mary told her off.

"But he's going to be in hospital foreveeeer." Willow complained.

"It's a week. " Mary corrected her.

"Like your child said, forever." Sherlock grumbled.

"Oh, shut up you've survived longer stays." John piped up, with a smile on his face.

Willow grinned as Sherlock mouthed 'forever' to her. She knew he was a bit of a drama queen, but she knew her life would be so much more boring without her intelligent but reckless uncle.

* * *

They stayed for another three hours and Willow had fallen asleep next to her sleeping Uncle. Her Mum carefully lifted her off of the bed and placed her back onto the floor.

"Someone's tired." Her Mum whispered.

"'m not." Willow mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Mary laughed at her and the Watson's quietly left Sherlock's hospital room to not wake up the recovering consulting detective.

"Are we coming back tomorrow?" Willow yawned as the cool breeze hit her as they walked out of the automatic door and into the car park.

"Of course, we can't have your Uncle Sherlock dying from boredom." John replied.

"I believe it's pronounce, Uncle Lock." Willow responded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Get in the car, you little rascal." Mary said, rolling her eyes once again.

Willow watched the hospital fade from her view and frowned. She might have to bring a teddy next time to give to Uncle Lock. She couldn't have him getting lonely.

* * *

 **A/N A longer chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, please R &R :D**


	3. Assistant Lock

**John, I have to take Willow to the Yard –SH**

 **No way are you taking her to SY –JW**

 **It's to pick up a file and then we'll return to Baler Street, she won't see any corpses –SH**

 **Hi, Sherlock, it's Mary. She can go if it's to pick up a file :) –MW**

 **Thank you, Mrs Watson –SH**

"Willow, get your coat on, I have to go and pick something up and I can't leave you alone." Sherlock told the young girl who was sat upside down on his sofa.

Willow rolled off of the sofa and pulled on her dark purple coat, but Sherlock helped her with the buttons as they were shaped like flowers which turned out to be extremely hard to button up with her tiny hands.

"Where are we going?" Willow inquired, picking up her _Finding Nemo_ backpack.

"Scotland Yard." Sherlock replied as they walked down the seventeen stairs.

Willow's eyes lit up at the name. Her Uncle Greg worked there but her Mummy and Daddy wouldn't let her go because it was 'dangerous' and she might see something that she probably shouldn't. Willow didn't understand her parents sometimes; Sherlock had body parts in his kitchen, which she had seen before, but she wasn't allowed to see where the parts had come from. Ridiculous. Sherlock hailed a taxi for them and gave the address for Scotland Yard whilst she pressed her face up against the window, making faces at pedestrians.

"Willow." Sherlock warned her.

Sighing, she pulled her head away from the window and watched as the faint moon in the sky, even though it was morning, followed the car.

\/\/\/\/

The taxi came to a stop and Sherlock paid the cabbie after helping Willow out as she had inherited John's height and was still rather small for her age. Once her feet were firmly set on the pavement, she looked up at the immense building in awe. They even had a spinning sign! What could be dangerous about this? Sherlock smirked as he watched the young Watson try and take in all her surroundings at once. He held her hand and led her into Scotland Yard. They quickly got into the shiny lift before the red headed receptionist stopped them.

"Scotland Yard might want to consider better security." Sherlock commented as the lift moved upwards.

"Are we gonna see Uncle Greg?" Willow asked, hopefully.

"It's going to not gonna and yes, we will see him. Although, I don't know why you call him Uncle Greg." Sherlock replied.

"Going to then and you know his name is Greg." Willow said, looking up at the tall detective.

Sherlock simply hummed in response and the lift opened onto Lestrade's floor. There were a few officers at their desks, actually doing work but the rest were either crowded around the water fountain or in the bathroom, gossiping.

"Kidnapping now, Freak? Not very smart to walk into Scotland Yard with her though." Came Donovan's voice as she walked away from the water fountain.

"Ah, Sergeant Donovan. What a pleasure. I can assure you that I have not kidnapped her." Sherlock replied, sounding almost bored.

"Then who is she." Donovan asked, failing to hide her curiosity.

"This is Willow Watson." Sherlock introduced.

Donovan mouthed 'Watson' as she looked her up and down but Willow did not falter under the sergeant's glare.

"Got yourself a new assistant?" Donovan teased.

"Oh no, Sergeant Donovan, he's _my_ assistant." Willow corrected her.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the young girl who nodded at him, as if to put the Consulting Detective in his place.

"Anyways, we've got to go and see Uncle Greg." Willow continued.

Donovan looked worried that Willow had just called her boss 'Uncle Greg' when she had been teasing them so she quickly scurried away. Willow fist-bumped her assistant, something that she insisted he did and made their way to Lestrade's office. Sherlock opened the door and Willow skipped in and threw her arms around her Uncle Greg.

"Hi!" She giggled.

"Hi, Will." Lestrade smiled, warmly.

When Willow had been born, the little mismatched family consisting of Sherlock, John, Mary, Greg, Molly, Mrs Hudson and even Mycroft had been in a bad place after the 'Miss me?' video but Willow coming into their lives had provided the little bit of hope that they had all needed. Willow was alos fond of Mycroft, which had surprised the others as he usually scared away mature adults with his icy demeanour.

"My assistant, Lock, is here to collect something." Willow informed him.

"Well, Lock, the files right there." Lestrade sniggered.

"I will knock you into the middle of next week." Sherlock growled back.

They stayed with Lestrade for another twenty minutes before Sherlock decided it was time to leave and dragged Willow out of Scotland Yard.

/\/\/\/\

"Since when am I your assistant?" Sherlock questioned during the cab drive home.

"Since I decided. You must call me Miss Watson." Willow giggled.

"Okay, Miss Watson." Sherlock played along.

"Very good, assistant Lock." Willow approved.

"It's Sherlock!" Sherlock cried out.

"No it's not." Willow smiled in a sing-song voice.

 **A/N Shorter than the last chapter, I know. Sorry. Just to clear something up, these are wrote in quite a simplistic way as they are more Sherlock through Willow's eyes and as she is quite a young age, she wouldn't be using many 'big words' apart from ones that she would've picked up from the adults she's around. I can do one where Willow's older if you'd like that. Also if you have any situations that's you'd like to see in here, just review it or PM me it and I'll fit it in :D**


	4. You're a Ravenclaw

**A/N Thank you for the favourite/follows/reviews! They make my day**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sherlock characters/stories and will most likely never own them. I also do not own any brands, films or books mentioned within._

* * *

John laughed as he watched his little girl run around the house, dressed in her Hogwarts cape, shouting spells at whoever she saw fit. Uncle Greg had bought her Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone for her birthday and since then, she had worked her way through them all, with John helping her read some of the words, and was now obsessed.

"Me and your mum are leaving in a minute. Promise to be good for Uncle Lock?" John requested the young child.

"Yep, I'll make him watch Harry Potter with me." Willow decided, beaming at her dad.

John smirked, trying to imagine the look on his best friends face when his daughter announced to him that they were going to watch Harry Potter. The man couldn't even sit through Doctor Who without criticising the logic of it all. John had learnt to block him out when he had lived at Baker Street when he had watched the re-runs when nothing was on telly; it beat listening to Sherlock yelling at Jeremy Kyle anyways.

Pulling him from his thoughts, Mary stepped out of the bedroom in an elegant red dress, ready for their date. Willow even stopped running around the living room to inform her mother that she looked extremely pretty.

John couldn't take his eyes off of her until he realised that Willow was tugging on his sleeve, yelling at him that the doorbell had rang. He quickly stepped into the hallway and opened the door, letting in Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective turned babysitter for the night.

"Good evening, John." Sherlock nodded.

John let his friend in and before he even had the chance to offer him tea, Willow had thrown herself at him, demanding a hug.

"Alright, Wills, he only just got here." John warned her.

Blushing, she released Sherlock from her limpet like hug and allowed John and Sherlock to walk into the kitchen undisturbed.

* * *

It was another twenty minutes before her parents left and Sherlock looked her up and down, his eyebrow quirked.

"Why are you wearing a cape?" Sherlock questioned as he was dragged into the living room.

"It's not a cape, it's a cloak," Willow corrected. "And I'm wearing it because we're going to watch Harry Potter."

Sherlock's eyebrows positively shot to his hairline as the young Watson sat him down and inserted the disc into the DVD player.

"By the way, I know you'd be a Ravenclaw." Willow added.

"Ravenclaw? What are you talking about?" Sherlock demanded.

"Houses, Uncle Lock. There's Gryffindor, Slythrin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. That's how the students at Hogwarts are sorted, the sorting hat decides of course." Willow explained.

"You're speaking no sense!" Sherlock cried.

"I am! Just watch the film and you'll understand!" Willow retaliated, pointing at the screen as the music began to play.

* * *

"So, do you understand?" Willow asked when the credits began to play.

She was curled up on her Uncle's lap but she sat up to look at him as he absorbed the new information.

"It is obvious what's going to happen from here." Sherlock replied.

"I'm not sure you'll be able to figure it all out." Willow replied, reaching for her copies of the first two books.

"You underestimate me." Sherlock smiled.

"Read the first two books." Willow told him, handing him the well-thumbed copies.

If it were anyone but his goddaughter, he would've snarled at them but as it was her request, he simply slipped the books into his coat pocket.

"I think you should go to bed." Sherlock said, noticing that Willow suppressed yet another yawn.

"Nu uh." Willow shook her head.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her defiance and simply picked her up and carried her to her room. He helped her hand up her cloak on the back of the door and watched her wander into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. Once she was changed and had brushed her teeth, she climbed into bed and handed Sherlock a book for him to read with her.

"Comfortable?" Sherlock asked as the young girl wrestled with her sheets and teddies until she found an acceptable position.

Willow nodded and Sherlock's baritone voice began to narrate the adventures within the pages.

* * *

Sherlock arrived back at 221b Baker Street and threw himself on the sofa with a thud. He reached into his pocket to sling his keys onto the coffee table but instead he pulled out two books. Momentarily confused, he stared at them until he remembered Willow had insisted he read them.

Four hours later, he had finished the two books and was searching for the third one he knew John had left on the bookshelf from The Blind Baker case.

And that was how Willow Watson made a secret Harry Potter fan out of Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry this is so short :D**


	5. Trouble at School

**A/N Sorry! I haven't updated in forever but I couldn't think of anything to write and ended up reading over 100 Harry Potter fanfictions... Anyways I had an idea and this is just going to be typed up as I go along so I apologise for any mistakes in advance.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock nor will I ever own Sherlock which makes me very sad._

* * *

"Oh, come on Lestrade, I need a case!" Sherlock demanded.

It had been almost two weeks since Sherlock had solved his last case and now he was getting extremely impatient waiting for one, much to the dismay of Greg Lestrade who was now being hounded for cases.

"Sherlock for the last time, we don't have any cases!" Greg cried, throwing his arms into the air.

Sherlock growled, pushing away the temptation to kick Lestrade's bin over t show he was displeased with his answer. He opened his mouth to yell at Lestrade again when his phone rang.

"Sherlock Holmes." He answered as Lestrade sank back into his chair, glad for the break.

"Hello, Mr Holmes. I'm Tracy, I'm a receptionist at Riverwood Primary School. You're listed as third to call if we have any trouble with Willow Watson. We have tried to contact Mr and Mrs Watson but neither has answered." A shrill voice explained.

"They'll be at work. What trouble?" Sherlock quickly brushed off, getting to the point.

"Miss Watson has punched another student in the playground." Tracy informed him.

"She punched someone?" Sherlock questioned, not quite believing that Willow would actually strike a person in the face.

"She did. Can you please come down to the school, the Headmaster is waiting for you." Tracy requested.

"Okay, bye." Sherlock cut off the call.

"Who punched someone?" Lestrade asked as Sherlock went to open the door.

"Willow punched someone." Sherlock replied.

Greg then proceeded to choke on his coffee at the thought of Willow punching someone.

"Don't choke. It's bad for your health." Sherlock smirked before leaving the office, coat billowing.

* * *

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, I was told to come and speak to the Headmaster about Willow Watson." Sherlock told the woman at the desk as he entered the school.

"Oh yes, Mr Holmes. I'll take you down to his office." The woman replied, standing up and leading him down a sky blue corridor to an office at the end.

"Mr Farmers, Mr Holmes is here about Willow Watson." The woman in said before scurrying off back to the desk.

"Mr Holmes, I'm Mr Farmer. I'm Headmaster of the school and we do not take kindly to pupils hitting one another." The large, greying man stood and shook Sherlock gloved hand before sitting down in his brown leather chair.

Sherlock took a seat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs and turned his head to see Willow in the next seat. Her knuckles were wrapped up in a paper towel but other than that see seemed fine, although there now seemed to be a permanent scowl on her face.

"Now, Miss Watson here was in the playground when Mr Aaron Mitchells, a boy in her class, tapped her on the back to get her attention. She turned around and punched him in the face. I would like to know why Miss Watson believes it is acceptable to punch her fellow students." Mr Farmer explained, glaring at Willow.

"That's not what happened." Willow spoke calmly but returned the glare.

"Stop lying, Miss Watson." Mr Farmer warned.

"But I'm not lying." Willow replied, looking as if she would quite gladly punch Mr Farmer in the face.

"Willow, why don't you tell us what happened then." Sherlock suggested, watching Mr Farmer's body language as he quite obviously lied.

"I was in the playground and I wanted to go and play with Lillie but Aaron kept stroking my hair. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. Then he told me I was really pretty and kept stroking my hair so I turned around and hit him." Willow explained.

"Nonsense. Mr Mitchells wouldn't do such a thing." Mr Farmer defended the boy.

"Why? Is it because you're sleeping with his mother behind his father's back?" Sherlock questioned.

"W-What? I don't know what you are talking about Mr Holmes." Mr Farmer stuttered, panic across his face.

"Please don't insult me, Mr Farmer. I'm a Consulting Detective for a reason." Sherlock smirked.

"I-I still don't know what you're talking about though." Mr Farmer continued.

"Are you seriously trying to teach Willow that if a man keeps harassing her, she should take no action and allow it to happen? This will be what you teach her if you allow her to be punished, just because you are sleeping with Mr Mitchells mother. I'll be collecting Willow now and I trust that if another person ever touches her like that, you will encourage her to stop them and not let them continue." Sherlock explained, taking Willow's hand and striding out of the office, leaving Mr Farmer doing a very good impression of a goldfish.

* * *

 **Willow's at Baker Street –SH**

 **What! She's supposed to be at school! –JW**

 **She was asked to leave early –SH**

 **Why?! –JW**

 **I'll explain when you get here –SH**

Sherlock slid his phone back in his pocket before pulling the paper towel off of Willow's bloodied knuckles.

"What good was the paper towel supposed do?" Sherlock muttered, throwing it away.

"That's what they do if you get hurt. They put a wet paper towel on it." Willow explained.

Sherlock snorted at the stupidity of the school as he cleaned Willow's cuts and wrapped them up with a bandage before lifting her off of the kitchen counter and onto John's chair.

"Just because you got away with punching Mr Mitchells doesn't mean you can go around hitting the rest of the pupils." Sherlock warned her.

"I know." Willow nodded, running her finger over the bandages.

They sat in silence for a moment or two, thinking about what just happened before Willow piped up.

"I broke his nose, you know." She said, a smile threatening to take over.

"You broke his nose?" Sherlock repeated.

Willow nodded and Sherlock laughed as John rushed into the flat and stared at the two off them.

"What happened? Why isn't Willow at school?" John questioned.

"A boy kept stroking her hair so she broke his nose. No punishment from the school." Sherlock answered.

"You broke a boy's nose?" John gaped at his daughter.

"Yes. Am I in trouble?" Willow asked.

"You said he kept stroking her hair?" John looked to Sherlock again.

"He did, he wouldn't stop." Willow answered.

"Then no, you're not in trouble but don't g around punching people for no reason." John warned her.

Willow nodded as John helped her put her coat back on.

"Bye, Uncle Lock. Thank you." Willow smiled before racing down the stairs.

"You're welcome and it's Sherlock!" Sherlock shouted after her.

"No it's not!" Came Willow's voice from downstairs.

"Thanks, Sherlock." John said to his best friend before catching up with his daughter.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and smiled. Watson's just couldn't stay out of trouble.

* * *

 **A/N This is kind of a long one so yay! Again, sorry for not updating sooner.**


	6. A Baby Brother

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like...months. This chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped but oh well.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, but I do own a Pop! Vinyl of him, but I don't think that counts._

* * *

Willow was worried. She was currently perched on her father's chair at 221b watching some old murder programme with Sherlock whilst her Mum was giving birth to her little brother at the hospital. She didn't know a lot about childbirth, but she knew it would hurt her mum and she didn't like that part one bit. Also, what if she and her baby brother didn't like each other? Her dad and her Auntie Harry didn't get along and Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Sherlock didn't get along so what if she and her brother were the same? She nibbled her fingernails in worry because if she didn't like her baby brother, her mum and dad would be mad at her, and then what would she do?

"Stop biting your nails." Sherlock told her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Uncle Sherlock?" Willow responded.

"Yes?"

"What if I don't like my baby brother? You and Mycroft don't like each other and neither do Dad and Auntie Harry but mum and dad will be mad and upset if I don't like him. What if he's really annoying?" Willow questioned, muting the television.

Sherlock scooped her up and put her on his knee as tears began to pool in her dark blue eyes and her lip shook.

"Listen to me, Willow. You and your brother are going to love each other, trust me. When me and Mycroft were little we got along a lot better, and so did John and Harry but you are the sweetest, kindest person I know so of course your brother will like you and as soon as you step into the hospital room and see him, you'll love him to." Sherlock explained to the little Watson.

"How will I love him when I first see him? Babies look like little, screaming prunes!" Willow shot back, thinking of when she had been on a tube with two pink little babies that would not shut up.

"You looked like that when you were a baby." Sherlock replied, smirking at the look of disgust on Willow's face.

"I didn't! I was a cute baby!" She protested.

"All babies look like 'little, screaming prunes' as you put it, but then they get a bit older and start to look more and more like themselves. Plus, babies can't talk so they scream to try and tell you something." He explained.

Willow tilted her head to the side as she processed all this new information.

"So he'll just scream to try and tell us something? And he won't always look like a prune?" She asked.

Sherlock nodded in conformation as Willow hopped off of his knee and sat back on John's chair.

"I'm still not sure I'll love him when I see him." She frowned.

"You will." Was all Sherlock replied.

* * *

Sherlock and Willow had been reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when the phone rang. Willow's eyes turned to the size of saucers and Sherlock quickly grabbed the phone.

"Sherlock, he's been born. You and Willow can come in." John beamed through the phone.

Sherlock congratulated him and hung up before helping Willow into her jacket, explaining to herthat she now had a little brother.

"I hope I like him." Willow said as they made their way down the seventeen stairs and hailed a taxi.

"You will." Sherlock repeated.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sherlock asked, his hand ready to open the door.

They were stood outside Mary's hospital room and to say Willow was nervous was the biggest understatement of the century. She nodded and allowed |Sherlock to open the door for her as she tiptoed inside. Sat up in bed was her mum, holding a little baby, wrapped in a blue blanket with her dad sat next to them, looking over the moon.

"Hey guys." Mary smiled quietly, beckoning them over.

Willow was sure that everyone in the room could hear her heartbeat as she stepped towards her family. Sherlock lifted her up onto the bed next to her mum and she cautiously peered inside the blue blanket to see her baby brother. She smiled.

"You were right, I love him." She grinned at Sherlock.

John shot Sherlock a questioning gaze, to which he mouthed later.

"This is your little brother, Oliver Harry Watson." Mary told her, looking at her daughters face to try a gauge her reaction.

"Can I call him Ollie? Oliver's too long." Willow asked, her eyes not leaving the baby.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Mary nodded, hugging her with her free arm.

"Ollie, just so you know, Uncle Lock is mine. You can have Uncle Greg." Willow told the baby.

"Mine name is Sherlock." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"No." Willow denied.

Willow looked back to Ollie and grinned. If anyone hurt him, she'd break their nose.


End file.
